Znikająca dama
by m.tarnina
Summary: Idąc za obecnymi trendami: "Vabank" w Mysim Londynie, z punktu widzenia detektywów. Zasadnicza fabuła należy do Machulskiego. Od 9 r.ż. ze względu na przestępstwo gospodarcze.
1. Chapter 1

W czasie mojej wieloletniej przyjaźni z Bazylim, sławnym na całe Mysie Królestwo detektywem – konsultantem, miałem zaszczyt pełnić rolę kronikarza jego niezwykłej praktyki. Część zapisków wydawałem drukiem niemal natychmiast po ich sporządzeniu, niektórych nie opublikuję nigdy, lecz sprawa, o której traktuje niniejsze opowiadanie, należy do tych, których ogłoszenie musiało zaczekać przez wzgląd na dobro uczestniczących w nich myszy. Dopiero przed kilku tygodniami otrzymałem od mego przyjaciela telegram następującej treści: _Webster zmarł. Możesz opisać sprawę._

Być może wypadnie ona blado na tle innych zagadek, jakie Bazyli rozwiązał w pamiętnym roku 1895, który spędził niezwykle pracowicie. Wszyscy pamiętamy tajemnicę kanarków tresowanych przez człowieka nazwiskiem Wilson, przeraźliwą historię truciciela z Temple, spotkania z którym omal nie przypłaciliśmy życiem, a także tragedię nieszczęsnej panny Hawthorne. Również opowiadanie o przemytnikach sinego kamienia nadal czeka na swoją kolej. Wydaje mi się jednak, że przypadki, które zamierzam opisać, choć nie należą do krwawych, warte są uwagi, również jako przestroga.

Jesień tamtego roku przyszła wilgotna i tak mglista, że na ulicy nie sposób było dojrzeć końca własnej wyciągniętej łapki. Wydawało się, że nawet przestępcom żal było opuszczać ciepłe norki, a w każdym razie nikt, kto nie miał w tych dniach sprawy na tyle pilnej, żeby go do tego zmusiła, nie wychodził na spowite mgłą ulice Londynu.

Od kilku dni nie ruszaliśmy się z Bazylim z Baker Street: ja przeglądałem dzienniki medyczne na przemian z tanimi powieściami, on porządkował swoją kartotekę, a w przerwach rzępolił na skrzypcach do wtóru pogodzie. Tego właśnie wieczora siedziałem przy ogniu, z talerzykiem znakomitych placuszków serowych pani Judson pod ręką i artykułem o dziedzicznej głuchocie rozłożonym na kolanach. Powoli zaczynałem żałować, że nie jestem dotknięty tą przypadłością.

\- Bazyli – mój jęk utonął w zawodzeniu skrzypiec, które detektyw męczył, wpatrzony w mgłę za oknem. Roztarłem czoło, zanim sięgnąłem po filiżankę z herbatą.

Nagle kocia muzyka Bazylego urwała się na jednej, przeciągłej, zgrzytliwej nucie.

\- Dziękuję – westchnąłem pod wąsem. Bazyli zacmokał, kilkoma długimi krokami przemierzył pokój, by złożyć instrument z rewerencją na półeczce nad kominkiem dokładnie w chwili, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Poproś panią Judson, żeby zaparzyła więcej herbaty – rzucił, otwierając.

\- Witam, Gregson! Co pana sprowadza w taką pogodę?

Lecz myszą, która pierwsza przekroczyła próg, nie był inspektor. Przygarbiony osobnik o brudnożółtym futerku, zmierzwionym od wilgoci, wszedł do pokoju, rzucając lękliwe spojrzenia to na Bazylego, to na mnie. Żałosnego obrazu dopełniał strój gościa, dobrze skrojony z kosztownych tkanin, ale wymięty i niekompletny. Moje medyczne instynkty, a nawet zwykły zdrowy rozsądek wzdragałyby się przed wyjściem w taką pogodę, nie dość, że bez płaszcza, ale nawet bez marynarki.

Gregson, dumnie wyprostowany w swoim ciemnym szynelu, wszedł, przeciskając się obok Bazylego, i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Doprawdy, to chyba jasne – powiedział, nieco wyniosłym tonem.

\- Tak, tak, czytałem dzisiejszą gazetę – Bazyli zmiótł stosik makulatury z fotela, zanim podsunął go przemokniętemu gościowi – Ale nie widzę, jak mógłbym panu pomóc, panie Adams.

\- Jestem niewinny! - zaskrzeczał żółtawy osobnik, wwiercając w mego przyjaciela błagalne spojrzenie. Gregson wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cóż poradzę. Uparł się.

-Jestem niewinny!- powtórzył tamten. - Niech mnie pan wyciągnie z tej kabały, błagam! Pieniądze nie grają roli! To kwestia-

\- Panie Adams – przerwał mu Bazyli, siadając i składając łapki. Adams wzdrygnął się, a Gregson poruszył wąsikami, by ukryć rozbawienie.

\- Nie sądzę, bym mógł dla pana wiele zrobić. - Schylił się po gazetę. - Dowody świadczą przeciwko panu.

\- To samo powtarzałem przez całą drogę tutaj – powiedział Gregson.

\- Jestem niewinny! Mam znakomite alibi!

Inspektor zachichotał, przysłaniając pyszczek łapką. - Warte wysłuchania, zapewniam.

Bazyli skinął pani Judson, która w tej właśnie chwili weszła z parującym imbrykiem i dodatkowymi filiżankami na tacy. Potem zmierzył spojrzeniem Adamsa, zaciskającego łapki na poręczy fotela.

\- Proszę się uspokoić i wszystko nam opowiedzieć. Niczego nie obiecuję – zastrzegł, widząc błysk nadziei w oku klienta – oprócz tego, że pana wysłucham.

\- To i tak więcej, niż uzyskałem od policji – syknęła żółtawa mysz, patrząc spod oka na niewzruszonego Gregsona.


	2. Chapter 2

Nazwisko moje brzmi Roger Adams i szczerze wyznaję, że więcej członków tego rodu znajdziecie panowie w kronikach kryminalnych, niż towarzyskich. Pochodzę z ubogiej rodziny. Tylko mój stryj, Michael Adams… ale, ale zagalopowałem się. Udział stryja w tej historii jest niewielki i dość przypadkowy, na razie dość będzie powiedzieć, że wyjechał szukać szczęścia w Australii, gdy byłem dzieckiem, i nie widziałem go przez długie lata.

Sam tymczasem, cóż. Wpadłem w złe towarzystwo, jak się to zwykle nazywa. Nie było wprawdzie tak złe, jak być mogło. Udawało mi się niekiedy uczciwie zarabiać na życie, choć nigdy zbyt wystawne.

Znacie, panowie, może tę rewię przy Cramer Street, „Pomarańczarnię"? Tam właśnie się zatrudniłem jako pomocnik inspicjenta, inspicjentem zaś był Webster. Widzę, że nazwisko nie jest panu obce, panie Bazyli. Wtedy jednak Webster, skromny inspicjent, małomówny i szorstki w obejściu, nie był znany nikomu poza niewielkim kręgiem swoich kolegów, tych z teatru i tych, z którymi pracował w swoim właściwym zawodzie. Nie zwracał niczyjej uwagi poza moją, ciekawskiego smarkacza. Ja widziałem, jak lekką ręką pożycza zawrotne sumy i nigdy nie dopomina się o ich zwrot. Jak bez zastanowienia spłaca czynsz za chórzystkę, której gospodyni zagroziła eksmisją. Jak stawia najlepsze alkohole swoim kolegom. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby brakowało mu pieniędzy, nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek wymawiał się ich brakiem, choć ubrany był zawsze prosto, wręcz niedbale. Chodził w zelowanych butach.

Ta zagadka nie dawała mi spokoju. Zacząłem, oczywiście, węszyć, a choć Webster ukrył źródło swojej fortuny przed dyrekcją teatru i policją, przecież kiedyś musiała mu się powinąć noga. Obserwowałem go pilnie.

Teraz, dziesięć lat po jego głośnym procesie, wiecie panowie dobrze, że był kasiarzem. Wtedy, dla mnie, był to najpierw wstrząs, potem… Byłem młody. Miałem za sobą kilka drobnych kradzieży. Webster jawił mi się niczym admirał floty chłopcu okrętowemu. Nie przesadzę mówiąc, że byłbym gotów oddać życie, byle tylko przystąpić do jego szajki, i po wielu zabiegach wreszcie mi się to udało. Nie dotknąłem wprawdzie ani jednego sejfu – proszę się nie śmiać, inspektorze, Webster mawiał zawsze, że mam maślane łapy i sprowadziłbym nam na kark pół Londynu moim nieporadnym stukaniem – ale stawałem na straży. I odbierałem swoją działkę. Mogłem sobie teraz pozwolić na wszystko, czego pragnąłem, a jednak…

Zaczęło się we mnie budzić sumienie. Długo biłem się z myślami, wreszcie doszło do tego, że przy kolejnym skoku niemal już widziałem policjanta, wchodzącego, by nas aresztować. Nic to, że przy skoku. Nie mogłem już spać spokojnie. Wreszcie poszedłem na policję i wyśpiewałem wszystko.

Udział w napadach Webstera uszedł mi płazem, jako informatorowi. Reszta szajki trafiła do więzień, Webster tylko na dziesięć lat – nie było dość dowodów, by go skazać za wcześniejsze włamania. Ja zaś wyszedłem na prostą. Może to brzmi niewiarygodnie, ale tak właśnie było. Mój stryj wrócił z Australii niezmiernie wzbogacony i bardzo już schorowany, a nie mając własnych dzieci wziął mnie pod swoje skrzydła, udzielił tylu lekcji, ilu jeszcze zdołał. Zapisał mi też majątek, który mądrze zainwestowałem.

Jak wiecie, panowie, choćby z gazet, jestem dziś właścicielem dobrze prosperującego banku, myszą szanowaną w towarzystwie. Zapomniano moją przeszłość, drobnego złodziejaszka i pomocnika w teatrze. Ja sam o niej zapomniałem. Dogoniła mnie jednak.

Przed kilku tygodniami doszła do mnie wiadomość o uwolnieniu Webstera. Skończył swój wyrok. Przyznam się panom, że z początku wzmocniłem ochronę mego banku, może trochę przesadnie. Nie wychodziłem na ulicę przez ładnych kilka dni, póki się nie otrząsnąłem i nie wytłumaczyłem sam sobie, jak nierozsądnie postępuję. Webster nie napadłby mnie przecież, jak pierwszy lepszy zbir, on był specjalistą od kas pancernych. Zawsze unikał przemocy. Nie słyszałem zresztą o nim nic, poza tym, że wrócił do „Pomarańczarni" i odetchnąłem.

A oto najważniejsza część mojej historii.

Musieli panowie słyszeć o lady Alexandrze Shelley i jej słynnych balach dobroczynnych. Jeden z nich odbył się właśnie w noc, kiedy… Byłem zaproszony. Myślałem nawet, by zaproszenie odrzucić, ale wyperswadowałem sobie, że odrobina rozrywki dobrze zrobi moim nerwom, stawiłem się zatem punktualnie.

To na sali balowej po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem pannę Montgomery.

Urocza, młoda Amerykanka, globtroterka, bawiąca w Londynie, dopóki jej ojciec, pułkownik Montgomery, załatwia ważne rodzinne sprawy w jakimś zapadłym kącie Szkocji. Oburzony, że tak wdzięczna młoda dama nie ma tu, w mieście, żadnego opiekuna, z przyjemnością wziąłem na siebie tę rolę. Zatańczyliśmy kilka walców, ale żadne z nas nie miało wielkiej ochoty na zabawę w dusznej sali, a że niebo przejaśniło się właśnie, wybraliśmy się na spacer. Resztę wieczoru spędziliśmy na rozkosznej dyskusji o literaturze i sztuce – panna Montgomery jest wielką znawczynią teatru – po czym, amerykańskim zwyczajem, odprowadziłem ją do jej mieszkania.

Wróciłem do domu długo po północy, z bilecikiem wizytowym w kieszeni – oto on – i położyłem się spać w znakomitym nastroju, który przetrwał aż do rana. Wtedy dostarczono mi telegraficznie zawiadomienie o włamaniu do mojego banku. Pojechałem tam natychmiast. Policję zastałem na miejscu.

Powiedziano mi, że złodzieje weszli od góry, przez szparę w podłodze ludzkiego sklepu, który znajduje się nad bankiem. Nie zdziwiło mnie to. Rzecz jasna, pomyślałem o Websterze, nie mogłem go wyrzucić z pamięci nawet zobaczywszy rozpruty sejf. Widzi pan, panie Bazyli, byłem dumny z tego sejfu, zrobionego na zamówienie z doskonałych blaszanych pudełek po landrynkach, różnych rozmiarów, nie będę panu zresztą tłumaczył konstrukcji kas pancernych. Webster nigdy nie pruł blach. Każdy zamek traktował jako godnego przeciwnika.

Kiedy ten oto oficer powiedział mi, że kasę otwarto – otwarto zwyczajnie! - a potem dopiero rozpruto dla zmylenia śledztwa, moje podejrzenie przerodziło się w pewność. Na moje usilne prośby policja przesłuchała Webstera jeszcze tamtego przedpołudnia, ale on jest szczwany. W czasie, kiedy mogło dojść do włamania, w „Pomarańczarni" odbywało się przedstawienie, a wszyscy pracownicy zgodnie twierdzą, że Webster pracował za kulisami. Postanowiłem uzbroić się w cierpliwość, po prostu zaczekać, aż to bezczelne kłamstwo wyjdzie na jaw, ale nie było mi to dane, niestety.

Otóż wczoraj odwiedził mnie w mojej norce pan inspektor w towarzystwie kilku funkcjonariuszy.

\- A, cieszę się, że pana widzę – powitałem ich. - Mam nadzieję, że przynoszą panowie dobre wieści.

\- Tak – odparł inspektor Gregson, gestem odmawiając skorzystania z podsuniętego mu fotela – doskonałe, ale nie dla pana, panie Adams. Przejrzałem pańskie akta-

\- Doprawdy. Co to ma do rzeczy?

\- O, bardzo wiele. Szczególnie kiedy weźmiemy pod uwagę pańską znajomość szyfru zamka-

\- Co pan sugeruje – zacząłem, ale tymczasem młodszy policjant, który musiał się wyśliznąć z pokoju, kiedy nie zwracałem na niego uwagi, wszedł, taszcząc spory płócienny wór. Rzucił go na posadzkę. Zadźwięczał metal.

\- A, więc są. Gdzie je znalazłeś, Huxley?

\- Nie macie prawa – zacząłem, ale młody policjant zagłuszył mnie, stukając obcasami.

\- W spiżarce, sir – zameldował, a ja mogłem tylko gapić się tępo, jak inspektor sprawdza zawartość worka i kiwa głową.

\- Mamy prawo i obowiązek, panie Adams. Zabieramy pana.

Czując na nadgarstkach zimną stal, szarpnąłem się odruchowo.

\- Miałbym okraść sam siebie?

Inspektor zacmokał. - Niech pan nie udaje. Za kogo pan mnie ma, za durnia? Nie siebie, panie Adams, ale swoich klientów. Zapomniał pan już, że to ich pieniądze?

\- To Webster! - krzyknąłem, nie panując już nad nerwami. - To musi być jego sprawka!

\- No, no. Proszę współpracować, może wyrok będzie mniejszy. Webster ma alibi.

\- Alibi! A moje alibi? Byłem na balu lady Alexandry!

\- Z którego wyszedł pan wcześnie, ponoć w towarzystwie młodej damy, nikomu nieznanej.

\- Nieznanej? To panna Susan Montgomery, mam tu jej adres.

Wyrwałem się policjantowi, żeby dopaść biureczka, na którym leżała wizytówka. Nie było łatwo przekonać służbistego inspektora, ale nie ustępowałem, aż wreszcie moja wytrwałość przyniosła owoce i pojechaliśmy do norki, w której panna Montgomery wynajmowała pokoje.

Zapukałem. Otworzyła siwa, zgarbiona staruszka.

\- Dzień dobry, czy panna Montgomery jest w domu?

\- Jaka Montgomery? - już chciała mi zamknąć drzwi przed nosem, ale zdążyłem przecisnąć się do sieni, ciemnej, pustej, zupełnie niepodobnej do eleganckiego przedpokoju, jaki widziałem tam poprzednio. Pobiegłem w głąb norki, zanim policjant zdołał mnie zatrzymać, i stanąłem jak wryty przed drzwiami jej apartamentu. Drzwiami, które powinny prowadzić do jej apartamentu, a były uchylone i widziałem za nimi… zamiast tapet w delikatny wzorek, odrapane ściany. Zamiast gustownych mebelków, pudełko po cygarach i przewróconą szpulkę od nici. Siedziała na niej zwalista, ruda mysz w rozchełstanej koszuli, usiłując skupić wzrok na tyle, by nawlec ludzkich rozmiarów igłę. Zatoczyłem się na ścianę.

I tak wyprowadzono mnie, oszołomionego i niezdolnego do oporu, odwieziono na komisariat, gdzie spędziłem noc w celi, łamiąc sobie głowę nie nad sposobem ratunku, ale nad kwestią własnego zdrowia psychicznego. Panna Montgomery nie mogłaby zniknąć bez śladu. Jak? Dlaczego? Nad ranem mój rozgorączkowany umysł przypomniał sobie nareszcie o panu, panie Bazyli. Czytałem o panu w gazetach. Jeżeli ktokolwiek zdoła rozwiązać tę zagadkę, to tylko pan, pomyślałem, i stanowczo zażądałem, by mi umożliwiono spotkanie z panem.


	3. Chapter 3

Adams spuścił głowę. Po chwili milczenia spojrzał na Bazylego oczami pałającymi jak w gorączce.

\- Tylko pan potrafi ją znaleźć. Pieniądze nie grają roli! Ona jedna stoi między mną a ruiną!

Bazyli w zamyśleniu przesunął pazurkiem po cybuchu swojej fajki.

\- Sprawa nie jest zupełnie nieinteresująca.

\- Żałosna próba wymigania się od odpowiedzialności – parsknął Gregson.

\- Powiedziałem szczerą prawdę! Każde słowo-

\- Jeśli można spytać – wtrącił Bazyli – czy policja szukała panny Montgomery?

\- Przepytaliśmy mieszkańców domu – wzruszył ramionami inspektor.

\- Oczywiście – burknął Adams, odchylając się w fotelu. - Wiecie już wszystko.

Gregson spiorunował go wzrokiem, Bazyli tymczasem sięgnął po leżący na stole bilecik, żeby go obejrzeć pod światło.

\- Może uda nam się odszukać tajemniczą pannę Montgomery – mruknął, a policjant i nieszczęsny bankier jak jedna mysz wlepili w niego zdumione spojrzenia.

\- Czyżbyś coś wydedukował z tego kartonika? - zapytałem, ale on przechylił tylko głowę, nadal uważnie oglądając bilecik, a potem jednym ruchem schował go do kieszeni. Wyjął za to notes.

\- Panie Adams, czy można pana prosić o rysopis zaginionej?

\- Naturalnie. Jest drobna, smukła, o srebrzystoszarym futerku z wyraźną czarną plamą na policzku. Trzyma się prosto, mówi śmiało i dowcipnie, z dość wyraźnym akcentem.

\- Jakim?

\- Powiedziała mi, że wychowała się w Bostonie.

Bazyli zanotował ten szczegół. Gregson, kręcąc głową, przypadkiem spojrzał na wiszący nad kominkiem zegarek.

\- Dość czasu już straciliśmy na zaspokajanie pańskiej ciekawości – powiedział surowo, wstając. Jego aresztant rzucił Bazylemu ostatnie rozpaczliwe spojrzenie.

\- Do zobaczenia, Gregson – mój przyjaciel odprowadził ich do drzwi. - Panie Adams, proszę być dobrej myśli.

\- Idziemy, Adams – Gregson położył aresztantowi łapkę na ramieniu i wypchnął go na deszcz, Bazyli zaś, zamknąwszy, przez chwilę patrzył za nimi przez szybkę w drzwiach.

Potem wrócił na swoje miejsce przy kominku, zapadł głęboko w fotel, a podbródek oparł na złożonych łapkach.

\- Tak, doktorze – powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

\- Mamy do czynienia z zuchwałą kradzieżą, to pewne.

\- Ale?

\- Sam chyba widzisz, że nie szło tu o pieniądze, podłożono je przecież ofierze. O co zatem?

\- Mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że niektórzy przestępcy popełniają zbrodnie dla sportu, dla dreszczu podniecenia-

Roześmiał się beztrosko. - Tak, tak, drogi przyjacielu. Czy nie wydaje ci się jednak dziwne, że naszego klienta dotknęły jednocześnie aż dwa różne, i to tak nieprawdopodobne, nieszczęścia?

\- A, podejrzewasz, że panna Montgomery miała odwrócić jego uwagę? Że brała w tym udział?

\- Z pewnością brała.

\- Ależ, Bazyli – zaprotestowałem – czy nie wystarczyłoby pozwolić, żeby został na balu? Zresztą, nie pilnuje chyba po nocach bankowego sejfu!

\- Doskonale, Dawsonie. Masz całkowitą rację.

Spuściłem skromnie wzrok, rad z pochwały, a mój przyjaciel wstał i przeciągnął się. - No, chodźmy.

\- Dokąd?

Zamiast odpowiedzi wręczył mi bilecik zaginionej.

\- Ależ… nie zastaniemy jej chyba pod tym adresem?

\- Na pewno nie.

\- Przypuszczasz, że zostały tam jakieś ślady? - spytałem, zdejmując z kołka płaszcz, ale Bazyli pokręcił głową.

\- Wątpię, żeby nam się przydały, nawet, jeśli jakieś są. Nie wybieramy się zresztą do mieszkania panny Montgomery, ale do drukarni, w której zamówiła tę wizytówkę.

Parsknął śmiechem na widok mojej zdumionej miny i wyjął mi wizytówkę z łapki.

\- Spójrz – powiedział, trzymając ja pod światło. - Dobry, kredowy papier, pewnie wycięty z katalogu, nieprawdaż? Nie przypomina marginesów byle gazety.

\- Nie, raczej żurnala – zgodziłem się.

\- Co potwierdza znak wodny, którego fragment widzimy w rogu. A tutaj, proszę. Druk, którym pokryli ten papier ludzie.

\- To tylko kreska! - zaoponowałem.

\- Wystarczy, żeby rozpoznać krój pisma.

\- Domyślasz się, skąd pochodzi papier? - Skinął głową – I cóż z tego?

\- Wiem, który drukarz w mysim Londynie zapewnił sobie stałą i wyłączną dostawę papieru właśnie z tego katalogu – powiedział, chowając karteczkę do kieszeni płaszcza.

* * *

Drukarnia mieściła się niedaleko Baker Street, ku mojej wielkiej uldze, bo właśnie znów zaczęło padać i ulica zmieniła się w rwący potok. Na szczęście drukarz, przygarbiona mysz o posiwiałym pyszczku, przyjął nas bardzo serdecznie w ciepłym, suchym biurze, zasypanym stertami najrozmaitszych papierów. Stałem sztywno pośrodku pomieszczenia w obawie, że je zachlapię, gdy tymczasem Bazyli rozglądał się bystro dookoła.

\- Widzę, Clarke, że drukowaliście ostatnio plakaty teatralne – zauważył, przesuwając spojrzenie po wylepionej barwnymi odbitkami ścianie.

\- A tak, tak. Dużo zamówień mamy ostatnio, panie Bazyli, oj, dużo.

\- Między innymi – poruszył wąsikiem – plakaty „Pomarańczarni".

\- O, piękna robota, nieprawda? - drukarz zatarł łapki, spoglądając z ojcowską dumą na kolorowy plakat, pyszniący się nad stołem. - Bardzo im się spodobały.

\- Nie wątpię. A czy nie drukował pan dla nich nic innego?

Clarke okrążył stół i zaczął przekładać leżące na nim papiery z miejsca na miejsce.

\- Dużo dla nich drukujemy – powiedział obojętnie, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Plakaty, programy. Choć od śmierci White'a- urwał.

\- Od śmierci White'a?

\- Panie Bazyli – stary drukarz westchnął głęboko, wyprostował plecy. - Ja go ledwo znałem. Przynosił zamówienia. Płacił rzetelnie. Policja już mnie wypytała, kiedy się utopił, nie wiadomo po co.

\- Utopił? - Bazyli uniósł brwi, a drukarz pokręcił głową.

\- Miał jakieś kłopoty z pieniędzmi. Nie wiem. Dzisiejsza młodzież, wszystko dla nich za trudne.

\- Panie Clarke – powiedział łagodnie mój przyjaciel – czy White zwierzał się panu kiedyś z tych kłopotów?

\- Nie, nie, skąd. Ledwo się znaliśmy. Zawsze był wesolutki jak skowronek. Jak to nigdy nic nie wiadomo… O, proszę, proszę spojrzeć, jaki ładny papier, prosto z katalogu-

* * *

\- Brakuje tu kilku szczegółów – powiedział Bazyli w zamyśleniu, kiedy wyszliśmy na deszcz.

\- Doprawdy – mruknąłem. W tamtej chwili najbardziej byłem zainteresowany dotarciem do domu.

\- Wiesz, co powtarza Mistrz, jaki to wielki błąd wnioskować, nie mając wszystkich danych.

\- Oczywiście, słyszałem to nie raz.

\- Coś mi mówi, że samobójstwo pracownika teatru ma związek z naszą sprawą. Ale jaki? Co go do tego skłoniło?

\- Przyznaję, Bazyli, że ja związku nie widzę.

\- Może go nie ma – westchnął – to dopiero hipoteza. A oto i „Pomarańczarnia".

Staliśmy pod schodkami, prowadzącymi do ludzkiego sklepu kolonialnego, u starannie ukrytego przed wzrokiem dużych mieszkańców miasta wejścia do teatru. Z cienia mrugały na nas płowiejące już nieco barwy plakatów.

\- Tutaj się rozstaniemy – powiedział Bazyli. - Miej oczy szeroko otwarte, w miarę możliwości.

\- A ty? Nie wejdziesz ze mną?

\- Ja sprawdzę bardziej oczywiste tropy, ale może się okazać, że to „Pomarańczarnia" kryje klucz do naszej zagadki. Baw się dobrze! Do zobaczenia na Baker Street.

I odszedł, wsiąkając w szarą ścianę deszczu z łapkami wciśniętymi w kieszenie płaszcza, ja zaś zostałem na chodniku przed teatrem varieté. Przez chwilę, patrząc w ślad za cieniem przyjaciela, obracałem w głowie wszystko, czegośmy się dotąd dowiedzieli, nie byłem jednak w stanie wyciągnąć żadnego wniosku, zwłaszcza, że chłód zaczął mi się dawać we znaki. Zaginiona zamawiała wizytówki w tej samej drukarni, która odbijała plakaty teatralne, ale nie pojmowałem, dlaczego Bazyli przywiązuje do tego wagę. Czyżby podejrzewał aktorów o porwanie?

Wzdrygnąłem się gwałtownie, kiedy zimny powiew przeszył mnie do kości. Zabijając łapki, przekroczyłem próg „Pomarańczarni".


	4. Chapter 4

Zaspałem następnego ranka, i kiedy zszedłem na śniadanie, Bazyli siedział przy kominku, pykając z fajeczki. Nalałem sobie herbaty, a on skinął mi głową.

\- Czego się dowiedziałeś?

W teatrze nie wyśledziłem nic zupełnie, choć pilnie się rozglądałem, mając w pamięci wskazówki, których mi udzielał w przy innych okazjach. Kiedy jednak, zacinając się, wyznałem to Bazylemu, uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem.

\- Oh, Dawsonie. Nie przyszło ci na myśl zajrzeć za kulisy? Pomówić z inspicjentem?

\- Nie – bąknąłem, a on roześmiał się głośno.

\- Mój drogi – powiedział wreszcie, ocierając oczy – nie sądzisz chyba, że obejrzenie operetki, choćby najlepszej, mogłoby dostarczyć wskazówek w śledztwie?

Nieco urażony wbiłem wzrok w moją filiżankę, a on ciągnął – Ja z większym pożytkiem spędziłem wczorajszy wieczór.

\- Wiesz, co się stało z panną Montgomery?

\- Wiem już na pewno, że panna Montgomery nigdy nie istniała.

\- Skąd w takim razie wzięła się na balu? – mruknąłem zgryźliwie, a Bazyli oparł podbródek na złożonych łapkach.

\- Nie była zaproszona, to pewne. Mówiłem z lady Alexandrą. Choć to jej służba okazała się prawdziwie pomocna.

\- Więc Adams ją zmyślił? - upiłem herbaty, rozcierając czoło.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Wcale nie wątpię, że spędził wieczór, spacerując w towarzystwie młodej, bezpośredniej kobiety, która tak właśnie się przedstawiła.

\- Chciała chronić swoją reputację? - zgadłem. Bazyli pokręcił głową. Przyglądałem mu się przez moment.

\- Odciągnęła jego uwagę…

Bazyli wpadł mi w słowo – Po co?

\- Po co?

Spojrzał na mnie, a w oczach zamigotały mu iskierki. - Gdyby włamywaczom zależało na usunięciu Adamsa z drogi, bezpieczniej byłoby zatrzymać go na balu, co młoda i urocza dama mogłaby zrobić z łatwością. Wiemy zresztą, że podrzucili łup Adamsowi. Nie, myślę, że „Pomarańczarnia" zasługuje na bliższe zbadanie. Dziś wieczorem pójdziemy tam we dwóch.

Tymczasem zagłębił się w swoich notatkach, a ja, widząc, że do wieczora niczego więcej się nie dowiem, sięgnąłem po serową bułeczkę.

* * *

W „Pomarańczarni" grywano przede wszystkim operetki. Bazyli zapewniał mnie później, że ta, którą oglądaliśmy tamtego wieczora, była bardzo zabawna, ale ja, choć wydaje mi się, że pamiętam huraganowe wybuchy śmiechu na widowni, choć byłem na tej sztuce dwukrotnie w ciągu dwóch dni, nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć jej treści. Mój wzrok stale zbaczał w stronę kulis, wyobrażałem sobie ciemne cienie uwijających się za nimi inspicjentów i siedziałem jak na szpilkach, nie mogąc doczekać końca. Wreszcie młoda aktorka o srebrzystym futerku zaśpiewała ostatnią arię, kurtyna zapadła do wtóru wesołej muzyki, a my mogliśmy iść za kulisy.

Bazyli zerknął jeszcze na trzymany w łapce program, zanim zapukał do drzwi.

\- Dobry wieczór – rzekł z kurtuazyjnym ukłonem. - Chciałbym się widzieć z panną Joan Lewis.

\- Montgomery – mruknąłem, ale kopniecie w łydkę zamknęło mi pyszczek. Mysz, która nam otworzyła, smukła, o czarnym futerku, od którego wyraźnie odcinał złocisty woal kostiumu, zmrużyła oczy. - Czego od niej chcecie?

\- Panna Lewis może ocalić od więzienia niewinną mysz- zaczął mój przyjaciel, ale urwał, słysząc pełne ironii prychnięcie. Obejrzeliśmy się obaj.

Oparty barkiem o ścianę osobnik w roboczym ubraniu przyglądał nam się z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem.

\- Mała rada – rzucił – jak się ma zdjęcia we wszystkich gazetach, trzeba więcej popracować, żeby się nie dać rozpoznać.

\- Niewątpliwie – mój przyjaciel podszedł o krok bliżej do nowo przybyłego, ja tymczasem zezowałem jednym okiem na nich, drugim na chórzystkę, stojącą z łapką na framudze drzwi.

Przez chwilę Bazyli i mysz w roboczym kombinezonie mierzyli się wzrokiem. Potem mój przyjaciel powiedział – Policja udostępniła mi kartotekę pana Adamsa.

\- Nie ma tam nawet połowy, ale wystarczy i to. Wie pan, że to niezłe ziółko. Po co kłamać?

Bazyli odchrząknął cicho, a tamten dodał – Webster już odsiedział swoje, Joanie nie pozwolimy tknąć panu, a tym bardziej glinom. Jak pan chce kogoś aresztować-

\- Nie zamierzam aresztować nikogo – przerwał mu Bazyli. - Chcę tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego wzięliście sprawiedliwość we własne łapki!

\- Nie osiągnęlibyśmy jej inaczej – odezwał się nowy głos. Z mroku wynurzyła się duża mysz, także w roboczym ubraniu, o burym futerku z siwymi pasmami.

\- Webster, jak sądzę – rzucił Bazyli.

\- To ja.

\- Skomplikowana ta pańska zemsta.

Dziwny wyraz przebiegł przez pyszczek Webstera.

\- Zatrudnienie panny Lewis do pomocy przy balu nie sprawiło wam trudności. Lady Alexandra przed każdym ze swoich przyjęć dobroczynnych najmuje kilka osób dodatkowej służby, nic dziwnego, że nie zwróciła większej uwagi na srebrzystej maści podkuchenną, szczególnie, że wcieliła się w tę rolę tak znakomita aktorka. A kiedy już znalazła się na miejscu, wystarczył telegram wzywający ją do ojca, który uległ nagłemu wypadkowi, by zniknięcie skromnej służącej przeszło niezauważone. Potem zaś suknia wypożyczona z garderoby, odrobina czarnego tuszu na policzku, by stworzyć charakterystyczny szczegół wyglądu młodej damy, która swobodnie zawróciła w głowie dżentelmenowi w średnim wieku. Ale gdyby chodziło tylko o przytrzymanie go z dala od banku, panna Montgomery nie byłaby potrzebna. Był przecież na balu. Dlaczego młoda kobieta, nie zważając na własną reputację, wyprowadza stamtąd Adamsa, pozbawiając go doskonałego alibi na czas popełnienia rabunku? Wrobił go pan z całym wyrachowaniem.

\- Bardzo ładnie, panie detektywie, bardzo ładnie – przyklasnął kolega Webstera.

\- I po co niby mielibyśmy robić coś takiego, hę? Co, pańskim zdaniem, mamy do tego filaru społeczeństwa? - Mówiąc ostatnie słowa, paskudnie wykrzywił pyszczek.

\- Dzięki jego zeznaniom – zaczął Bazyli, ale niespodziewanie przerwał mu Webster.

\- Czytuje opowiadania pańskiego kolegi, - skinął mi lekko, zanim podjął – i wiem, że jest pan sercem po właściwej stronie. Proszę mnie wysłuchać. Sam pan zdecyduje, co zrobi później.

Jego towarzysz otworzył pyszczek, ale Webster uciszył go gestem. Potem zaczął swoją opowieść.


	5. Chapter 5

Nazywam się Henry Webster. Jestem – byłem – kasiarzem. Nie zamierzam panów nudzić opowiadaniem, w jaki sposób nim zostałem, nie będę się tłumaczył błędami młodości. Prawda jest taka, że rabowałem banki. Zasłużyłem na karę, jaką poniosłem.

Wiecie oczywiście, w jaki sposób trafiłem do więzienia. Owszem, wydał mnie Adams. Nie był to najgorszy z jego uczynków, może nawet jeden z najlepszych. Widzę, że muszę to wyjaśnić.

Miałem tu, w "Pomarańczarni", dobrego przyjaciela. Jamie White wiedział o moich sprawkach dość, żeby suszyć mi o nie głowę. Przekonywał, żebym się poprawił, tłumaczył, nie dawał mi spokoju, choć widział przecież, jak puszczam mimo uszu wszystkie jego dobre rady. Nigdy nie rezygnował, niepoprawny optymista. Kiedy w więzieniu odebrałem list od niego, pomyślałem w pierwszej chwili, że wyczytam w nim triumf, chciałem list wyrzucić bez czytania. Przemogłem się jednak. To mnie ocaliło.

W takich chwilach okazują się przyjaźnie. Korespondowaliśmy regularnie przez całe dziesięć lat, ostatni list otrzymałem na tydzień przed końcem wyroku, byłem wiec dobrze poinformowany o tym, co się tutaj działo i wiedziałem, że mój przyjaciel trzyma pieniądze w banku Adamsa, na lichy procent zresztą. Odradzałem mu to. Kto raz zdradził, pisałem, nie zasługuje na zaufanie, ale Jamie żartował z moich obaw. Przypominał, że ja przecież się zmieniłem. Dlaczego Adams nie mógłby?

Mój wyrok dobiegł końca. Wróciłem do Londynu. Dzięki zapobiegliwości Jamiego czekała na mnie dawna posada w "Pomarańczarni". Tutaj mieliśmy się spotkać, kiedy jednak wszedłem, zastałem kolegów opłakujących jego śmierć.

Policja uznała ją za samobójczą, ku zdumieniu nas wszystkich, którzy znaliśmy Jamiego. Wspólnymi siłami zdołaliśmy wyśledzić, że nie on jeden stracił pieniądze ulokowane w banku Adamsa, tuż zanim dziwnym trafem spadł z wielkiej wysokości, trafił pod koła pędzącej dorożki czy w łapy wyjątkowo łownego kota… Po całym mysim Londynie kryją się w ubogich norkach sieroty i wdowy, których spadek nabił kabzę Adamsa. Nawet Jamie, z duszą czystą jak jego nazwisko, przyznałby nam, że coś tu śmierdziało pod niebiosa. Nie mogliśmy tego tak zostawić.

Ja byłem złodziejem i przyznaję się do tego, ale on… Nie mogliśmy iść na policję. Adamsa chroniły właśnie te skradzione pieniądze – kto by uwierzył grupce aktorów, oskarżających bogatego, szanowanego dżentelmena.

\- Więc przygotował pan tę wymyślną zasadzkę – pokiwał głową Bazyli. - Pracownicy teatru bez trudu mogli zbudować dekorację w mieszkaniu któregoś spośród siebie, a po wyjściu Adamsa szybko ją rozebrać.

Milczeliśmy wszyscy przez chwilę. Wreszcie Bazyli skinął najpierw Websterowi, potem mnie.

\- No, Dawsonie, pora iść.

Webster utkwił w nim pełne napięcia spojrzenie czarnych oczu.

\- Na policję?

\- Do domu. Wynajęto mnie, żebym odszukał pannę Susan Montgomery z Bostonu. Skoro ustaliłem, że taka osoba nie istnieje, nie widzę powodu, żeby marnować czas.

Wyciągnął do Webstera łapkę, którą ten uścisnął z nieprzeniknioną miną.

\- A na przyszłość, panie Webster, proszę pamiętać, że sądy w naszym królestwie nie są aż tak stronnicze, jak się panu zdaje.

* * *

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, Bazyli, - powiedziałem, kiedy, przemoczeni do nitki, stanęliśmy na progu naszej norki.

\- Jak się domyśliłeś, że panna Montgomery to oszustka?

\- Wcale – odparł, otwierając drzwi. - Zapytałem po prostu lady Alexandrę. Nie znała takiej osoby, wypytałem więc służbę o smukłą mysz o srebrzystym futerku.

\- Z czarną plamą – przypomniałem sobie, ale on prychnął niecierpliwie.

\- Nie słuchałeś. Plama miała być znakiem szczególnym, który Adams mógłby zapamiętać, to charakteryzacja. Joan Lewis została zatrudniona do pomocy w kuchni, ale wyszła tuż po rozpoczęciu balu, kiedy to przyniesiono telegram pilnie wzywający ją do domu.

\- Telegram był hasłem? - zapytałem, rozcierając obolałe z zimna łapki. Bazyli przykucnął przy kominku.

\- Tak, właśnie. Skromna podkuchenna ukryła się w jakimś zakamarku domu, a wyszła stamtąd młoda, zamożna, nieco naiwna Amerykanka. Ot, wszystko. Jestem pewien, że usłyszymy jeszcze o talentach aktorskich panny Lewis.

Ogień zatrzaskał w palenisku, a mój przyjaciel wyprostował się i przeciągnął.

\- Co powiesz Adamsowi?

\- To samo, co w teatrze. Panna Montgomery nie istnieje.

\- Nie spodoba mu się to.

\- Cóż – powiedział z uśmiechem – na to nic nie poradzę.


End file.
